Wendy
Wendy is the protagonist in the thirty-third ''Goosebumps'' book, The Horror at Camp Jellyjam. She is the older sister of Elliot. History Wendy and Elliot were going on a road trip with their parents to Wyoming, which was a very long trip. It wasn't very exciting and Wendy and Elliot were soon pestering their mother about how bored they were, saying that they wanted to go to camp. Their mother tried to get them to pass the time by playing a game, but to no avail. After a futile game of Car Geography, Wendy asked her parents about letting her and Elliot ride in the trailer for a while. Their parents were uneasy at first, but they eventually agreed as long as they were careful. And a few seconds later, Wendy and Elliot were in the trailer, bouncing along, enjoying the ride while the car started to climb a steep hill. They are discovered by Buddy, a camp counselor at Camp Jellyjam. He invites them to camp, where Elliot and Wendy compete in sports to win King Coins. However, she started thinking the camp is odd, as everyone seemed too into winning, and there was strange ramblings late at night. She eventually discovered that the camp staff were under the control of King Jellyjam, and that all the king coin winners were forced to be his slave and clean him constantly. This is because he is so smelly that he can't stand it, and she used this to her advantage. She forced everyone to stop cleaning him and when he tried to pick her up, he suffocated on his own smell and died. They were soon brought back to their parents and they went home, having freed the staff of Jellyjam's control. Buddy appeared at home to give Elliot his final King Coin. They then smell something strange, but it turns out to just be their mom making Brussels sprouts. General Information Physical appearance Wendy is twelve years old, tall, and skinny with brown hair and brown eyes. In the book, Wendy is said to have a dark complexion, similar to that of her father, but completely unlike that of her fair-skinned mother. Personality Wendy is a very fair person who never cares about winning, as to her a game is just a game. She does worry about Elliot when he gets really intense and she is always ready to send her whistle signal to calm him. She does play some games with her brother and she would always let him win so that he wouldn't lose and she knows he hates being called a chicken. She gets pretty frustrated with Elliot at times, but there are moments where they agreed on things. Wendy can also get bored easily and sometimes sarcastic. She is also the kind of person that does get worried, such as when the campers were disappearing at Camp Jellyjam. But Wendy is a thrill-seeker and she would always have fun whenever she felt like it. List of appearances * Goosebumps ** The Horror at Camp Jellyjam * Goosebumps Graphix ** Scary Summer Trivia * Wendy's surname was never said in the book. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Original series (characters) Category:Female Category:Comic characters